Marriage with Love
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: Princess meets Mr. Soldier, (Note: Modern AU) T for language
Title: Marriage with Love

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime:

Status:

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime,Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Stoy whichI thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

"Louise-sama it's time to wake up" said by a raven haired servant, "Hmm…" as the Pink haired young lady gently sat up.

"Louise, Your parents are already at the breakfast table with the queen" Siesta tidies the pillows, "Thank you, I'll be down in a bit" she gracefully yawned and headed to the bathroom to clean up.

Few moments later Louise was well dressed and headed to the table only to meet her parents and best friend, "Good morning mother, father and your Majesty" she greeted.

"Good morning to you too, Louise" the queen greeted, "Louise, your mother and I agreed on what her Majesty stated about you being next in line and how to protect your place" her father stated, "Really? That is wonderful!" she cheerfully, "However you might not like it…" her mother looked worried.

"If it's for the sake of our kingdom then I'll be willing" she assured them, "I hope you forgive me, Louise" apologized by the queen, "To protect you and the throne, Wales and I agreed that you are better off married to one of his trusted friend and also one of my knight, a lord at that" she stated which surprised Louise.

"His name is Saito Chevalier de Hiraga, one of my Royal Air force, Lieutenant of the Ondine Knights, Fighter Pilot and Lord of Des Ornières, he's twenty three years old two years older than you" Henrietta finished, "Your mother and I agreed because he man you're about to marry is also a head noble and capable to take care of your security" her father assured her, "If you and mother agreed, then I will agree" she gave them a smile and making sure they don't worry about how she felt about being married without love.

Finishing breakfast together with the queen she announced that later after they have their lunch, presently Louise is with her middle sister telling her how she felt about the news, "Cattleya-nee... Marriage without love?" she looked at her with sadness, "Louise, if mother and father did it for your sake then you can overcome it, get to know him like the usual setting when you meet a man before you start to love him" she gave her an advice regarding her state, "I'll try, but what if he's not into girls like me…" she looked worried on her chest, "Mine is not big as yours…" she pouted.

"Silly, C cup is already above average!" Cattleya encouraged her while she giggled, "don't worry too much!" she gave her a hug and left.

Later on, "Your Highness, and Princess we've arrived" said by the royal butler who assisted the two ladies while Louise's parents are in different vehicle.

The ladies awed at the view where the huge modern type mansion was residing, "Wow… this beach is beautiful!" cooed by Louise, "Let's head inside?" asked by Henrietta, Louise was confused why the place don't have any servants, heading inside the queen's butler opened the huge double door for them.

"Oh… Yuu-kun, is Saito around?"the queen asked, "No, but your lover boy is…" as the guy wearing a beach khaki shorts and white shirt said holding on to his laptop, "Oh… I thought he has something to finish today?" Henrietta asked again, "He did finish it last night because he was ranting about he wanted to spend time with his baby girl" joked by Yuu.

"Anyway, you should wait at Saito's office, he'll be here any moment, I just asked him to get me the data and stuff I asked him to get from General Osmond and Colonel Jean" he offered, "Thank you Yuu-kun, by the way, love the new goatie" she also joked.

"You should also compliment your lover boy's beard and mustache" he added openly making the older couple at the back surprise as well Louise.

Yuu opened the door for them, the ladies together with the couple entered a huge modern office where they found Prince Wales sleeping on one of the cozy one sitter couch sitting loosely while his arms are dropped at the side of the arm rest and both legs spread open.

The quean almost squealed seeing her fiancée with a scruffy beard, "You might wanna wake your lover boy" Yuu joked again, Henrietta stood beside him and gently called his name, "Wales, wake up…" he did not budge, "Guiche, if that's another shit you are pulling I swear I'll strangle you…" groaned by him, "Uh-oh… looks like you need to kiss lover boy" teased by Yuu.

The queen didn't take it as a joke and kissed Wales, slowly he woke up blinking afterwards looking at the queen's face, "I think I had to much work load… I think I'm seeing my fiancée…" he grumbled.

"Yuu… kindly slap me…" Yuu's hand cracked and suddenly punched him, "I said slap not punch…" rubbing his cheek, "It's the same, though the deference is I just closed my hand.

"Are you okay?" Henrietta caressed his face, "Finally after a week!" he hugged her making her sit on his lap… the visitors blushed at the affection.

"You know… my mental issues is not gonna get any better if you continue that" grumbled by Yuu, "Don't blame me, I haven't seen her for a week!" protested by the blonde who was only wearing a plain white fitted tank top and his combat pants and brown combat boots.

"You look cute on that new look of yours" she giggled at his face who grew some beard, "If you like it I won't shave it he winked.

"Get a room please?" protested by Yuu who's now working on the glass table signing some papers and tapping on his computer.

"Fine! But we're going later, besides we're waiting for your cousin" sighed by the blonde, "Ohh…" Henrietta noticed Wale's tattoo on his wrist which engraved her full name while he winked at her.

Suddenly they heard a motor engine coming outside the glass window, the window was full length which Louise and Henrietta took a peek, they saw a man wearing the same trousers as Wales also the boots however he was wearing a sports leather jacket and matching black full face helmet, "Oh… he likes Harley bikes?" asked Louise's father who awed at his classic Harley Davidson Heritage Softail Springer Classic.

A minute later the man they saw outside came in with a file and marshmallow on hand, removing his aviator sunglasses and jacket his face has a scruffy beard similar to his friend, he was also wearing the same tank top like Wales however his was black, the fitter top revealed that he has a buffed body structure like a real soldier has.

"Oh… did I visitors arrived?" he asked, "Yes and currently you're late…" grumbled by his cousin, "Here's your files and marshmallows…" handing him the items, "Are you serious? I thought your blood sugar is high up!" burst by the Prince.

"Any word on this going to Major Chevreuse and I swear you'll never had any kids…" all of them sweat dropped, "You better keep that one quiet" Saito chuckled.

"Saito… meet your fiancée…" pointed by Wales while the queen gave her best friend a little push, "And Louis meet Saito" she smiled.

"Good afternoon Ms. Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, I heard many wonderful things about you" he greeted as she blushed, "I'm sorry if I only knew about you this morning… Mr. Hiraga…" he gave her a gentle smile.

"That is quite fine… well, I guess we'll have forever getting to know each other then?" he inquired.

"It seems so… please take care of me" she blushed from his boldness.

As they talked a little more and gotten to know the family the oldest couple noticed the time and asked if they could leave also decided that they'll leave their daughter to his care, her mother also added that she will send Louise's personal maid and all her belongings to move in with him.

"Cousin I better go see my psychiatrist…" Yuu stood up and closed his laptop, "What happened?" Henrietta asked Wales, "He was tied by General Osmond to a chair and made him watch some rated X movies and other clips… well, that's all we know…" Wales shrugged.

"Goodness!" said by the older lady, "Please don't remind me…" and he walked away.

"Well, now that you both are acquainted hope both of you will get along" said by the queen who was happy it turned out well, "I'll be leaving my child's care to you Mr. Soldier I hope you'll do your best on taking care of her" said by her father sternly, "I'll give all my life to her safety, sir" he assured.

As they all left Wales took Henrietta on a date while Louise's parents headed home, this time Saito toured her around the huge mansion which actually had servants and butlers, Saito introduced his future wife to them and they gave her a warm welcome, "Treat her as you treat me, understood?" making things clear he also offered that from now on she would also share his bedroom so he can watch her around the clock.

Both had their dinner exchanging of thought on their back grounds also childhoods till they finished eating, the servants and other household staff was really welcoming to their new mistress.

"I'll go take a shower can I?" she asked and he agreed he lead her to his bedroom bath and offered she can borrow his shirt.

While she took a bath she was sitting on one of the stools scrubbing her body, poor soldier he didn't notice that she has already started, "Louise… I forgot to give you your kind of shampoo…" heading inside her eyes went wide after she saw him stepped in the shower with her.

"I-I'M SORRY!" he blushed ruining his composure "KYAA!" and slapped him which made him slip, poor Louise was holding on to his shirt also fell on top of him after they regained their senses Saito was about stand however he felt a soft rounded thing on his hand and another "KYAAAA!" was heard from the poor girl.

She felt a budge on her thigh only to find his flag pole standing, she removed herself and called him pervert many times, while the poor man bowed and apologize running out the shower.

As she finished her bath she took the huge white towel that was hanging and stepped out the bath only to find a kneeling soldier a banquet of white roses in hand and muttering he was sorry, when she was about to say pervert again she noticed that he was really sincere and didn't purposely enter, he explained his action which she understood as an innocent mistake and forgave him also thanked him on the white roses and chocolates he gave, he left the room for her to change and came back when it was time to sleep.

Saito laid his comforter on the floor while she laid on his huge king sized bed wearing his shirt, she admitted that she liked wearing his oversized shirt because it was cozy and easy to move while he gave her a satisfied look, "it's good that your comfortable around my belongings" he chuckled.

As they lay on their respective places, "Saito-san? You know you can sleep beside me…" she blushed as she offered, "Besides this is your bed…" she added.

"Are you sure?" he insures "Yes, besides in the future we need to be comfortable with each other…" she blushed deeper.

"Alright, thank you… the floor is kind-a cold" he chuckled while the young lady made some space for him, both now comfortably laid Louise is trying to sleep while Saito kept turning "What's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"Well, I don't usually sleep with so much clothes on…" he said in a low voice, "Besides I don't want you to be uncomfortable…" he added.

"Like I said we need to be comfortable with each other" she reassured him while he removed his shirt and loose silky pants which left him wearing his boxers, the poor girl regretted it but she need to be accustomed to the situation.

"Well… good night?" he turned to look at her blushing face, "Good night" she gave a small smile.

An hour had passed both still now asleep, "You still awake?" he asked, "Uh-huh…" she sunk on her comforter.

"Would you like to talk until we fell asleep?" he asked again, "Okay…" she shortly answered, "You know you shouldn't be shy around me…" he informed her and she nodded gently.

"You know up close you're really are cute… well… I know you are a I always see your cute face on magazines and internet" he admitted shifting his figure facing her his arm supporting his head.

"You do?" she looked at him with a blush, "Yup… I started to have a crush on you after Queen Henrietta kept talking about you, I thought how perfect you are…" as he admitted he made her blush redder, "Are you okay?" looking at her with worry.

"Yes… I'm fine… I'm sorry I called you a pervert earlier…" he chuckled, "I really am a pervert" he winked, "But not that way though…" he chuckled, "You know if you're insecure about your chest don't worry they're perfect well… so much if a guy could ask for that is…" he thought.

"Don't get me wrong okay? The Queen said that to us when you were having a fit on how yours are not yet developed" scratching his head while the poor lady blushed even more from what he said yet she was relieved he was happy.

Both yawned, "You really are a pervert…" she gave a small giggle, "You should smile more" scooting over her while she also did, "You know you're not so bad…" placing her head on his spreading arm.

As he was about to talk more she already fell asleep, in content he placed his free arm on her wait and scooted some more and fell asleep.

The next morning they woke up Louise hugged him tighter because she thought he was a pillow while he chuckled, "Mou~ you enjoyed that did you?" she pouted, "To tell you the truth… yes I did" he chuckled some more, "Besides you're my dream girl" he winked and she playfully slapped him.

Sitting up she noticed his hard eight pack and his full shoulder tattoo she blushed, noticing her he playfully smiled and took her hand placed it on his abdomen, the poor girl blushed madly in that state.

"You know I don't have anything for you here… all of the stuff here are for boys… why don't we go out to shop for your things?" he offered.

"Ohh… is it fine? I think you have a duty…" she looked worried, "It's fine besides it's up to me if I want to head to camp" he pinched her nose gently, "Ohh…" came her reply.

"It's a date then?" she playfully smirked, "Mou~ you like to tease me" she pouted again, "What can I say, you're super cute" he chuckled.

"You know as much I like to see you in my shirt we need to clean up and meet some of the guests who are coming for breakfast" looking at her while she blushed.

"I'll go take the shower first" she pouted, "Want me to join?" he joked, "Perv!" and she ran to the bathroom.

Dressing up on his usual get up a pair of casual black jeans and a white tank top covered with Flannel shirt, it matches his tall figure and showed more appeal, coming out the bath Louise was only covered by a towel, "As much I love to see you only wearing that, I'm sorry but I'm too say but that is for my eyes only" he stated with a sly smile while she threw him his shirt.

"as she finished she was dressed in red and white simple sleeveless sundress, "Princess are you done?" the raven haired man took a peek, "Yes, shall we go?" she asked and he happily offered his arm for her.

Eating their breakfast and meeting the other Lords to meet the Princess and congratulate them on their engagement the new couple thanked them and excused themselves as the young Lord had said they're going to have a date which resulted for more blushing from the heir.

Fast forward both arrived at the local shop where Saito usually go to buy some things both had ended up buying many thing as in Louise's case she commented that he almost bought the whole store.

"You know… let's go to the mall? Besides no one would recognize you on your disguise he admired her hair which was dyed and tied into a ponytail.

Arriving at the mall he bought her many plushies and stuffed animal having content on many of those soft play things they passed through a pet shop and she can't keep her eyes from the cute Pomski puppy on the glass window, "I'm hungry we should get some snack before heading home?" he asked which she agreed.

Both ate on an outdoor café, "Can you wait for a while?" he asked and she agreed, leaving her for quite a while he came back with a puppy in hand she was surprised to see the cute puppy.

"I saw you looking at this little fella and I came to get him, also I got him some collar and other things also the toys" showing her the paper bag, she cuddled he puppy and thought of a name, "I don't know what to name him…" she pouted.

"He's yours so you should name him"

"No… he's ours!" she pressed.

"Okay… okay…" he chuckled.

"Any name?" she asked.

"Can we call him Delf? After a friend of mine who died…" he smiled sadly, she held his hand and comforted him, "It's fine" he assured her.

Heading home the servants was surprised by many things he bought which almost didn't fit his SUV, Louise and Saito headed to their room to change on their casual clothes also she left the puppy to explore their room.

As the routine yesterday was repeated both had long talks only thing is she's more open that made the young lord happy also both took dinner and headed to sleep in same position making them both comfortable.

Days and weeks have passed both now more open and close for once they both shared their first kiss from the time Louise admitted her feelings towards him which he accepted and returned.

Present time Saito left for work early telling her that he has to meet his old friend from Romalia, Henrietta noticed her sad atmosphere and knew what is the problem, "You know I think it's time to visit my man in his camp and so do you" she looked at her with a smile, "Besides they've been pretty busy for weeks now" she sighed, looking at her best friend with a twinkle in the eyes she knew she lift her spirits up.

"Shall we?" and both rushed to head to the Air base where their men are, poor Yuu was dragged along leaving his paper works undone.

All three arriving, "OI! COUSIN, WALES! You have visitors!" Yuu called out with an irritation all the soldiers in the vicinity looked at their place who saw the Queen and the heir apparent all whispered what's going on and what's gonna happen next.

The two boys rushed to meet their ladies enough to climb some fence and forgot to wear their shirts in the process, "Hey honey" Saito kissed Louise which all noticed making them surprise.

"Well… I missed you…" she whispered, "I do too… that's why I asked General for a week break" caressing her face, "Gosh both of you!" squealed by the queen who was being back hugged by Wales.

"Wow… so this is what you two idiots jumped to that three, seven ft tall fences…" said by another blonde man in white uniform, "And no one noticed the person who's traumatized by all this romance…" commented by Yuu making the two couples laugh.

"Oh… I didn't see you there safari man" joked by Julio who is looking at his cargo shorts and shirt covered by his retro bowling shirt, "Another comment from you and I swear I'll beat you up more than I did to this two shit heads…" he grumbled pointing at Saito and Wales.

Both men touched their cheek remembering that awful moment, "You better not go on his bad side…" both told.

"Brigadier Hiraga" Colbert called Yuu, "Thank goodness you're here… the ministry of defense wants you on the meeting they have some questions regarding Japan and Tristain's Allied Forces…" as the bald man told Yuu.

"I'll chang to my uniform and meet them there, sir, and thank you…" and he left them without saying good bye.

As those five people now are staying at Saito's office they spotted Yuu walking with many military escorts wearing his formal military dress complete with the hat many medals are aligned on his chest, "Well, what do we expect from the young former Prime Minister of Japan and now the UN's Brigadier General" that surprised the ladies, "His rank leveled up again?" asked Julio.

"After he assisted us on that classified mission well, he did and so did we" both pilots chuckled.

Moments later they decided to go separate ways, Wales and the queen decided to head home so does Saito and Louise.

Back home Saito and Louise now having dinner, siesta looked worried as the couple had noticed as they were about to ask the door opened and revealed it was Yuu still wearing his uniform and cleanly shaved.

Siesta looked at the man who she doesn't recognize, "Siesta, it's me…" raising his brow, "Yuu-chan!" she hugged him making the couple surprised.

"Do we not know something?" Louise asked with a bit of amusement, "You both don't need to know anything and loosened his tie, "I'm hungry…" Siesta already placed a food on his table which was obviously deferent from the couple.

"Okay are you both?" Saito getting the hint, "And what if we are? Do you have any business to my relationship?" his cranky cousin countered making him silent.

Months later~

"Finally!" burst the queen in happiness knowing Saito had proposed a week after, "So any plans when's the wedding?" she excitedly asked like a teenager.

"Well we're planning on getting married for the next two months, we're both in a hurry because" Saito caressed Louise's belly making her family shocked while the others surprised, funny how her father fainted.

Extra~

"Woah!" said by a very surprised Julio on the wedding reception, "The tres amigos decided to shave!" he laughed making the other guests laugh as well.

"Saito, Wales, hold him... I'm shaving him bald" said by a very irritated Yuu, "You don't have to order us twice" both men had said as they chase the poor blonde around.

~End

* * *

Sorry if this fic is not that detailed but I promise if my writer's block is gone I'll make it more detailed and a bit long for other explanations, please bare with me and show me your love by leaving a review regarding on what do you think on this fic also tell me whether I should remove something or add something so that I will know,

Salamat,

Ang nag mamahal, Yaj


End file.
